Triple twelve
by Septaaa
Summary: Hanya fic ringan untuk tgl 121212 ALL OTP12 EXO COUPLE! Hunhan, Kristao, ChanBaek, Sulay, Chenmin dan Kaisoo :* RnR Silahkan..


**12-12-12**

**.**

**PAIR**

**OTP 12**

**HunHan – KrisTao – ChanBaek – SuLay – ChenMin - KaiSoo**

**.**

**RATED **

**T+ **

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**ALL CAST BELONG TO SM! BUT STORY and Kaisoo IS MINE!**

**.**

**Genre**

**Fluff – AU – Comedy – romance – parody - etc**

**.**

**WARNIG**

**Fluffy – OOC PARAH - Comedy -GARING – TYPO(s) – NON-BAKU!**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST LEAVE!**

**.**

**It's YAOI.**

**.**

**Septaaa**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**Set One HunHan – First…**

**.**

Ku pandangi bangunan di depanku. Ini cukup besar untuk di bilang kedai kopi, ku langkahkan kakiku ke dalam. Dan apa yang di pikiranku pertama kali adalah..

Cantik…

Namja cantik dengan senyum menawan yang menyambutku. Jika ini adalah dunia dongeng aku tahu wajahku akan memerah sempurna dan suasana canggung mengelilingiku.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Tuhan… bahkan suaranya sangat indah.. bagaimana bisa makhluk terlalu indah untuk ukuran manusia.

"Hai!" di melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Ada yang salah denganku benar? Tentu saja.. bahkan aku tidak bisa menggerakan lidahku.. ini… terlalu kelu…

Aku menyusun kalimat yang sesuai sehingga aku tidak gugup saat aku mengatakan.

Tapi… shit…

Bukan _'aku membutuhkan segelas bubble tea'_ yang sudah aku susun dengan sangat rapi malah "Kau.. sangat… c-cantik," yang datang dari bibirku dengan gugup yang sangat menjijikan. Bodoh.. dia namja. Oh aku tahu. Mungkin setelah aku mengatakan ini aku akan terlempar ke pintu keluar.

Salah….

Benar sekali. dugaanku sangat meleset. Dia tidak marah.. sama sekali tidak..

Dia malu?

Tuhan.. bolehkah aku berkata sekali lagi bahwa dia terlalu indah untuk layaknya menjadi manusia?

Caranya menautkan jari-jarinya. Caranya menunduk.. dan rona merah yang menyelubungi pipi indahnya..

Ah semuanya terlalu indah bahkan…

"Ingin menemaniku minum kopi?" aku mengusap tengkukku ragu.

Dia menatapku dengan mata rusanya yang ah~ berapa kali aku harus berkata lagi bahwa itu juga indah.

"Em—tidak papa 'kah?" dia memiringkan kepalanya. Dan aku bersumpah sekarang dia begitu lucu.

"Tentu. Em~ Xi Luhan." Aku menggenggam tangannya yang gemetar dan menuntunnya di meja kosong. Ia cagung aku tahu, dan aku berusaha mati-matian untuk mencairkan suasana ini.

"Namaku Oh Sehun, kau bisa memanggilku hyung," ucapku yakin.

"M-maaf Sehun-ah mungkin kau yang harus memanggilku hyung,"

Serius?

Beneran?

Ya Tuhan.. memalukan sekali diriku..

"Er~ ba-baiklah hyung."

Hening~

_Good job Oh Se Hun_! Kau gagal mencairkan suasana!

_**Namaku Oh Se Hun. Saat ini 12-12-12, aku mengaku telah jatuh untuk seorang namja cantik di depanku….. Tertulis di sudut bajunya dengan huruf Hangeul yang rapi Xi Lu Han.. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku.. aku bersumpah bahwa aku jatuh terlalu dalam dengan sosoknya yang begitu… amat sangat indah… **_

.

.

.

**Set two KrisTao – Happily ever after**

Aku berjalan perlahan. Di bawah pohon rindang dengan satu ayunan bundar terdapat namja yang ku sebut sebagai adikku.

"Good morning Mr. Pemalas." Aku berbisik tepat di telinganya dan menahan laju ayunannya.

"Hm, selamat pagi juga Mr. Workaholic, apakah anda ingin mencari uang lagi?" dia menyindir. Aku tersenyum pahit.

Aku berjalan ke depan dan berjongkok di depannya, "Hey~ dengarkan gege." Kugenggam kedua tangannya. "Gege bukan workaholic yang terlalu gila dengan pekerjaan. Gege tidak. ge hanya menjalankan amanat dari Appa. Arra?"

Dia menghela nafas berat. "Arraseo," ucapnya lirih.

"Kau tidak home school hari ini?"

"Em~em." Dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Ck! tulisan partiturmu masih sangat jelek bodoh." Aku menyentil dahinya-adikku-

"Dari mana gege tahu? Aku tidak pernah mengukir di sembarang tempat sekalipun."

"Lalu ini?" dia mengarahkan tangannya mencoba mencari apa yang aku tunjukan, ia menggapai kepalaku, hatiku terkoyak untuk menuntunnya di arah yang tepat.

Dia mencoba meraba-raba apa yang kutunjukkan. "Ya! apa yang gege lakukan pada diaryku!" dia merebut paksa buku harian yang ku pegang dan memeluknya overprotektif.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menemukannya di meja."

"Hey, jangan menangis." Kuusap air matanya. Kedua tanganku menakup wajah mungilnya.

"Ge~ge kau membacanya?" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak. gege tidak bisa membaca partitur ingat?" ucapku berdusta, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat adikku sedih. Dan tentang pembacaan partitur itu~ tentu saja aku mempelajarinya dari guru privatnya.

Dia menghela nafas lega dan mengusap cairan hidungnya, "Hah~ baguslah." Aku mencoba tersenyum mengusap lembut rambutnya.

Aku berdiri kembali melangkah ke belakangnya dan mulai mengayun ayunannya dengan pelan. Wajahnya menunduk saat ayunan mengarah ke badanku, dan aku akan mengecup pipinya yang kini tengah merona.

"Kau tahu Tao? gege akan selalu menjagamu sehingga '_happily ever after_' akan memihak kita dan mengelilingi kita." Ucapku lebih tepatnya berbisik lirih di telinganya.

"Janji?" dia mengacungkan jari klingkingnya, aku tersenyum dan menautkan jari klingkingku juga.

"Tentu."

"Walau aku tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik? Walau aku tidak bisa melihat gege saat gege menangis, tersenyum, tertawa? Walau aku tidak bisa menatap dunia? Dan hingga akhirnya aku bergantung denganmu?"

"Gege berjanji akan selalu menjadi matamu. Selalu.. Selamanya…"

_**Aku tahu, aku telah membuat janji yang begitu naif. Berdosakah aku. Jika aku mencintai adikku sendiri? Huang Zi Tao? Seratu dari sejuta anak yang terlahir dengan tubuh yang belum sempurna? **_

_**Aku akan mengukir tepat pada saat ini, 12-12-12 bahwa Kita adalah satu..**_

_**Kita terikat.. dan kita tidak akan menjadi satu potongan lain..**_

_**Garis telah di tentukan…. Takdirku dan..**_

_**Takdirmu.. **_

**Best regard, Wufan. **

.

.

.

**Set three ChanBaek – My Baekkie~**

**.**

"Baekki berhenti memakan itu!" aku membuang sisa tulang ikan dari dapur. Baekki-kucingku- yang sangat lucu dan imut ini hampir tersedak karenanya.

Omong-omong soal Baekki. Hm~ aku ingat dulu aku selalu bingung untuk menamai kucingku apa. Aku adalah orang yang terlalu plin-plan untuk memilih. Baik-baik aku terlalu jujur.

Saat rumah rawat hewan pertama buka. Di sudut apartemenku. Aku adalah pelanggan pertama disana. Yah karna saat itu aku benar-benar membutuhkan perawatan khusus kucingku yang baru saja terkena demam.

Kulihat anak dari sang perawat yang sangat manis. Dia namja sepertiku tapi dia amat sangat sungguh manis sekali. dengan senyum lebarku aku menyapanya, dia menyenangkan. Ah~ dan saat itu juga aku berjanji akan menamai kucingku Baekki. Berasal dari nama anak perawat itu Byun Baekhyun Baek-Baekki.

Aku terlalu konyol untuk umurku yang sudah 20 tahun. Dan itulah mengapa aku di panggil _silly Chanyeol_ _– Creepy Chanyeol _– bahkan _Happy Virus._

Selama teman-temanku suka menyebutku seperti itu aku nyaman-nyaman saja. _Well_, berbagi kebahagiaan sangatlah menyenangkan benar?

Jadi pagi ini aku akan membawa Baekki ke rumah rawat di ujung dan tentu saja untuk bertemu Baekhyun. Yey! Ini adalah rabu menyenangkan.

.

.

"Spadaaaa~" aku berteriak riang saat memasuki rumah rawat hewan milik Baekhyun.

Tepat! Tepat sekali Baekhyun yang menyambutku. Oh Tuhan betapa aku sangat merindukannya.

"Baekhyunnie." Aku berlari ke arahnya dengan membentangkan kedua tanganku dan aku mendekapnya. Dia menggeliat tapi eum-eum aku tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Yah! Park Chanyeol barhenti memelukku~ uh- aku tidak bisa bernapas. Kau monster." Dia meracau di dekapan dadaku. Hah aku begitu menyukainya bahkan aku menyukai racauannya~ marahnya~ senyumnya~ dan tentu saja cerianya.

"Tidak tidak! aku merindukanmu Baekhyunnie.. _neomu..neomu..neomu..neomu…bogoshiopoyo_~"

"Yahh ayolah Yeollie~ kau membuatku tak bisa bernafas." Dia merengek.

Ya ampun! Sebuah bola lampu menyinari otak encerku. Aku dapat ide! "Baiklah~ baiklah~ aku akan melepaskanmu jika Baekhyunnie menerima tawaranku untuk makan malam nanti malam. Bagaimana?"

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, karna aku tahu Baekhyun selalu menolak jika di ajak pergi malam. Aku tidak tahu pasti alasanya. Tapi, setiap teman-temannya mengajak dia selalu menolak.

"Tidak ada syarat lain Yeollie?"

"Em~ eum~" aku menggelengkan kepala dan memeluknya tambah erat.

"Uh—lepaskan! Baiklah! Baik aku mau. Puas?!"

"Sangat puas." Aku melepaskannya dan mencium pipinya kilas lalu berlari ke dalam rumah rawat.

"YAH! PARK CHANYEOL! SIALAN KAU GILA!"

_**Mungkin aku harus mengatakan, Aku Park Chanyeol saat ini 12-12-12 telah menjadi namja terberuntung seantero Korea. Karna apa? Karna seorang Park Chanyeol akan mengencani namja super imut bernama Byun Baekhyun. **_

_**Wow! Ini menakjubkan bukan? Benar sekali!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Set Four SuLay – My Boy My Friend**_

_**.**_

"Yak! Yak! Jonmyun! Berhenti! Ini membasahi bajuku!"

Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar rengekannya. Aku masih tetap menyerangnya dengan air selang yang kupegang. Dia adalah tetanggaku dan sahabatku. Sosoknya adalah mengagumkan. Dia terlihat begitu tangguh dari pada aku. Tapi pribadinya adalah sosok seorang Ibu.

Tentang mengapa aku menyerangnya…

Salahkan sendiri padanya. Dia mengagetkanku saat aku sedang asyik mencuci mobilku.

Dan.. jangan salahkan aku jika ia harus mandi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Yah! Sudah Myunnie~ please~"

Dan aku mulai luluh, kasihan juga kalau terlalu basah. Aku menghentikannya, ia bernafas lega dan aku berlari ke arahnya lalu mendekapnya.

"Good morning wifey~" aku berbisik. Rona merah menyelubinginya. Aku tahu saat aku menyebutnya dengan kata 'wife' ataupun 'yeobo' dia akan tersipu. Dan aku sangat suka menggodanya.

"G-good morning Myunnie~"

"Mencintaiku hari ini?" aku mencium pipinya.

"T-tentu saja~ I love u more Kim Jonmyun~"

"Ah~ I love u too Kim Yizing for today.. tomorrow.. or beyond.."

_**12-12-12 dan cerita pagiku saat ini begitu manis.**_

_**Zhang Yi Xing ah ralat! Kim Yi Xing My Idol, My Friend, and.. My Boy.. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Set Five ChenMin – Missing You~**_

_**.**_

"Daennie!"

"Jong Dae!"

Aku tahu suara itu memanggilku, namun aku enggan untuk membuka mataku. Ah setidaknya aku ingin tidur dengannya m12alam ini sebelum Kris hyung dan Tao sialan mereka yang selalu memisahkanku dengannya.

Hah~ hanya gara-gara untuk meningkatkan bahasa mandarinku yang belum fasih, apa iya aku harus di pisahkan dengannya? Dengannya yang sama seperti diriku? Sama-sama berasal dari korea? Itu yang menjadi alasannya bukan? Oh yang benar saja.. kalian begitu licik.

Dulu sebelum si KrisTao itu mempunyai rencana liciknya, aku selalu bersamanya~ tidur dengannya~ memeluknya~ dan menyanyikan lullaby untuknya.

Namun sekarang?

Aku harus tidur dengan Kris hyung~ ya ampun.. tanpa ada ucapan selamat malam.. tanpa ada pelukan.. tanpa ada kehangatan.. ah.. ini menyebalkan!

"Ayolah Chen~ aku tahu kau tidak tidur.. cepat sebelum Tao mengusirmu! Kembali ke kamarmu sekarang!"

Apa tadi dia bilang? Kembali ke kamarku? Ya ampun.. ini adalah kamarku! Oke, sebelum si KrisTao itu memisahkan kita.

Aku membuka setengah mataku saat mendengar decitan pintu terbuka.

Itu.. Kris hyung..

"Hah~ oke. Karna sekarang duizhang kalian yang sedang berbaik hati. Chen boleh tidur denganmu 12malam ini. Tapi ingat? Hanya m12alam ini." Kris berucap dengannya. Aku mengembangkan senyum kemenanganku.

Aku membuka mataku lebar saat Kris hyung meninggalkan kami. Aku mendorongnya sehingga ia berada di dalam pangkuanku.

"Ya ampun hyung~ aku merindukanmu.. well, make it baby tonight? Keke~" dia memukuli dadaku ringan sambil bergumam hal yang tak jelas. Aku terus tertawa mengembangkan senyum kemenangan.

Aku mendorongnya di ranjang kami, berguling-guling mencari kehangatan hingga akhirnya aku berada di atasnya. Dan sekarang….. aku menginginkan bibirnya.. lehernya.. dan tubuhnya..

_**12-12-12, malam keberuntungan bagiku. Aku Kim Jong Dae siap menumpahkan rasa rindu kepada namjachinguku yang terimut se-EXO-M, **_

_**So, I beginning to make baby with Xiumin hyung tonight… **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Set Six KaiSoo – My Life My Family~ **

2 tahun berlalu..

Aku sadar begitu bergantung dengannya. Dia adalah nafasku. Jiwaku. Ragaku.

Setiap pagi.. hanya kecupannya yang bisa membangunkanku..

Hanya rasa kopi yang pahit berubah menjadi begitu manis yang di olah oleh tangannya.

Hanya dia yang bisa mengendalikan emosiku.. egoku.. aku sadar sangat sadar untuk terlalu overprotektif dengannya.

Terlalu bergantung dengannya. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Sangat… sangat mencintainya…

"Hallo chagiya~ masak apa m13alam ini?" aku mendekapnya dari belakang saat ia sedang memasak, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Dan entah mengapa ia merasa itu baik-baik saja. Tidak mengganggunya sama sekali.

Aku selalu mengikuti langkahnya dengan tanganku yang melingkar di perutnya. Aku tahu, aku seperti cangkang sang kura-kura saat ini. Tapi itulah aku.. ini kebiasaanku.. ini takdirku dan ini canduku..

"Ya! appa! berhenti melakukan itu pada eommaku! Kau mengganggunya!" aku menoleh ke balakang. Ah~ aku melupakan yang satu ini.

Dia adalah aegya kami. Yang kami adopsi 2 bulan lalu, atau.. lebih tepat rengekannya yang menginginkan seorang aegya. Tentu saja.. saat aku bekerja, dia sendirian.. ku rasa dia begitu kesepian.. karna mengingat kami adalah namja yang tentu saja tidak mempunyai rahim, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk mengadopsi si mungil yang sekarang mendorongku.

Oh~ lihatlah! Dia seperti ibunya. Mata bulat dan pipi chubby~ Ya Tuhan… aku merasa begitu sempurna dengan kehadirannya.

"Tidak! appa tidak akan. Appa merindukan eommamu, kau mengerti?"

"Tapi appa selalu mengganggu eomma jika tidur! Sehingga aku harus mendengar eomma yang berteriak-teriak aneh setiap malam."

Ya Tuhan.. anakku mendengarkan kami? Polosnya aegya kami.. aku menatapnya yang sekarang sedang tersipu sembari mengiris bawang. Ah dia begitu menggemaskan.. aku mencium pipinya sekilas dan menoleh ke aegya kami lagi.

"Jadi kau mendengarnya? Ah~ appa tidak mengganggu eomma! Appa sedang membuatkanmu adik. Kau tak suka?" aku tersenyum jahil dan semburat merah semakin jelas di pipinya. Ku tatap aegya kami dengan mata berbinar dia meloncat riang.

"Woah benarkah? Tentu saja aku mau! Appa cepatlah buatkan aku adik! Yang cantik seperti eomma ya~"

Aku menyunggingkan seringai, "Jadi…. Bolehkah appa membawa eomma untuk membuatkanmu adik sekarang?"

"Tentu saja! Cepat! Cepat!" aegya kami mendorong kami menuju kamar kami.

Aku menyeringai sempurna, "Anak pintar." Ku acak rambut aegya kami lalu menggendong istriku ala bridal.

15_**malam ini 12-12-12 begitu sempurna, aku ingin mengukir lagi janji saat pertama kita di altar merah.**_

_**Aku Kim Jongin akan selalu mencintai Do Kyungsoo dengan tulus tanpa ada paksaan. Selalu berdiri di sampingnya.. saat susah.. bahagia.. maupun berduka..**_

_**Keluargaku.. keluarga kecilku… hidupku.. nafasku.. ragaku dan nyawaku…**_

_**Aku berjanji akan menjaga kalian dan mencintai kalian selalu dan selamanya… **_

.

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**WOAAA APA INI? YA AMPUN ._. INI FF GAJE! ABAL! BGT YA ._.**

**121212 Jadi septa keinget mereka. 12 namja 12 aliens 12 peliharaan septa *digetok***

**Maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita dan sebagainya.. itu jelas tidak disengaja.. dan dari otak dodol septa. **

**Eerrr~ apa lagi ya? **

**Septa comeback septa comeback! Muahahaha *gakpenting***

**ADA YANG MAU PROTES SAMA FIC INI? SILAHKAN ISI KOLOM REVIEW ATAU PM SEPTAAA :D**

**Otak udah blank bgt! Bingung mau bacot apa lagi. Hehe~ yaudah deh ya ini aja kali ya *garing bgt sumpah***

**Oh iya~ fic septa yang SULAY get your heart! Ya ampun septa terharu bgt! Dengan respon kalian 3 gak nyangka ntu epep banyak yang minat *digorok* oke, bakal septa lanjut kok ff-ff septa :D**

**Dan sekali lagi… CINTA UNTUK KALIAN READERS :3 **

**REVIEW PLEASE~ **


End file.
